1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to supporting multiple concurrent jobs, and more particularly to a flexible allocation scheme for data parallel tasks.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Identity federation is a process enabling users of one domain to securely access data or systems of another domain seamlessly and without the need for completely redundant user administration. Identity federation enables cross-domain single sign-on and secure data access. Having a business agreement between the involved parties is an important prerequisite for identity federation.
The requirement of business agreements hinders identity federation in environments where parties or participants may have no pre-existing relationship or where relationships are numerous and fast changing. One example of such an environment is Software as a Service (SaaS). In SaaS, providers are not able to readily engage in the number and kinds of business agreements that would enable the implementation of identity federation.
According to an embodiment of the present disclosure, a need exists for identity federation in a SaaS environment.